First Kiss
by MegannRosemary
Summary: Jane comforts Maura after Hope testifies. Rizzles. Post 4x05 (Late I know, sorry!).


**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rizzoli and Isles.**

* * *

Our First Kiss

_-By MegannRosemary_

* * *

_Can I hug you now? _

Jane lay on her side in Maura's bed, her head pillowed on one hand and the other lying between them. She studied the other woman beside her – she lay on her back, eyes closed, hands clasped over her stomach and one knee bent so that she ever so slightly angled towards Jane. With her pale skin, the dark circles under her eyes stood out quite shockingly. Jane longed to inch towards the blonde, to reach out and comfort her somehow.

Jane had kept the teasing and the humor up all through dinner, but in the car on the way home the recent events became too overwhelming and Maura had retreated into herself.

She was lost in memories and escaping in silence.

Sitting in the driveway, she recognized the shocked and scared look in Maura's eyes as she stared helplessly at her front door. It was all too familiar, the same look she'd seen in her own eyes after dealings with Hoyt.

Jane guided her like a small child into the house and nudged her upstairs to change into something comfortable. She'd made chamomile tea, without gagging, she remembered proudly, and stirred in a dollop of organic honey.

When she'd trudged upstairs to present the tea, she'd thought Maura was asleep, but her face twisted and her eyes flew open.

Shaking hands reached for the mug and she clung to it like she would a life preserver in the middle of the ocean.

Her amber eyes were pleading, begging her to stay.

So she did.

She waited as Maura gulped at her tea, grimacing as it burned down her throat. She paid no heed to the pain; seeming to Jane as if she were embracing it in an attempt to feel something in her frozen state.

Maura had firmly shut her eyes when she was finished and now here Jane lay, watching the other woman, longing to reach over and just take her hands in her own.

After countless car alarms had sounded, dog had barked and it had begun to rain, Maura opened her eyes.

"Hey you," Jane smiled softly. "Where'd you go in that big ol' brain o' yours?"

Maura spoke so softly that Jane had to strain to hear her, even as she was lying inches away.

The anguish in her voice was so raw and her words were like adding lemon juice to the already open wound. "Ever since I can remember, I dreamed of meeting my birth parents. It's foolish to dream of course, to make up stories, as it's never anywhere near the truth. They don't matter. And still I did. Now, all those childhood dreams are gone. My father is a serial killer and my mother both helped him and used his dirty money. It was better to be unknowing; I can't imagine a loving mother and father, a perfect family, anymore. Now I know, I know what dark place I came from."

"Maura," Jane's heart was breaking for her friend. "It's not all dark. They loved each other and they love you. They made you and that's the greatest ray of light they could have brought to this world," She smiled in reassurance.

"That's a great love story? After a love affair of over 30 years she's testifying against her lover." She shook her head, her hair frizzing and tangling against the pillow. "If that's where I come from, then I have no hope for love, for a happy life."

"That's not true," Jane couldn't help herself, words came spilling out in an attempt to heal a breaking heart, both hers and Maura's. "After years of being friends, we had our first kiss the other day. I'd say that's a pretty great start to a freaking amazing love story."

_Can we hug you now? _

Jane remembered speaking the words in the kitchen downstairs. She'd wanted to do so much more than that. Ever since her realization or admission of her love for Maura, several months ago, she'd longed to tell her. But she hadn't yet been able to speak the words, to find the right time, to say just the right thing. Instead, she'd tried to show her friend how she felt, with all the extra touches and caresses and the love she let spill from her eyes. She'd pressed her lips to silken hair and hugged her friend to her side, when she wished she could pull her to her chest and kiss her softly.

"We have a love story?" Maura asked tentatively.

"If you want." Jane studied the pattern on the sheets before lifting her dark eyes to meet light. "I do love you Maura Isles."

"I would like that very much," Maura whispered, "I love you too." She sniffled, "I never said anything, because I never felt like I deserved it and I certainly don't think I do now."

"All the more reason you deserve it now. You're so strong Maura, but let me be there for you, let me love you."

"You won't let the darkness take me? " She asked, a shuddering sob shaking her, "Would you still be with me if I was a serial killer."

"I won't let it take you and neither will you." Jane squeezed her hand in reassurance and grinned teasingly, "But if you feel the need to be a serial killer, then I'll help you so that you never get caught and I won't have to testify against you._ Our_ love story will prevail."

"That's really quite horrible Jane," Maura wrinkled her nose.

"I may have taken time to accept my feelings, but I'm all in now, for as long as you'll have me. I'm just sorry it took me until this moment of pain for me to admit them."

"It's alright Jane," Maura wiped the tears hurriedly from her face, "However, our _first kiss, _although lovely, was not a very passionate one." She smiled sweetly for the first time in days, "It doesn't give a good impression for a _passionate _love story."

With a look of determination, she crashed her lips into Jane's .

Jane's hands fisted in golden curls. Am_ I really kissing Maura Isles? I'm not dreaming? _

She didn't have more than a couple seconds to think before she was drowning in sensations.

The kiss was rough and eager, deepening quickly as they searched for answers.

When Maura pulled back, her previously empty eyes were filled with intoxicating desire.

"There," She punctuated breathlessly.

"Much better," Jane agreed, her heart beating wildly and her thoughts racing from everything to nothing.

She leaned forward again to taste full pink lips, slipping her tongue to explore the warm wetness of her mouth.

Maura responded with a primal desire to push away the emotional pain and take only pleasure. She nipped at Jane's bottom lip and ran kisses along her jaw. She moved to her neck sucking lightly and kissing each spot in a combination of harsh and soft.

Jane tried to keep up, her hands sliding under Maura's shirt to cup her breasts.

But Maura was racing ahead, her hands reaching hurriedly to undo the button of Jane's slacks. She had barely the time to brush over her most sensitive point when Jane was reaching for her hand, and pulling back.

"Maura no, not like this." Jane clasped both of her hands in hers and held them to her heart.

"You don't want me?" Eyes tinged with red from crying questioned her accusingly.

"I want you very much," Jane admitted, "But I want our first time to be about us, about our love, not about running away from the dark and the pain. I want it to be happy."

"It would be," Maura replied stoically a lone tear rolling down her pale cheek.

Jane shook her head and pulled the other woman to her, her head resting on Maura's where it lay on her chest. "Shhhh, sleep now. Tomorrow is a new day, we can start our passionate love story then. For now, let me hold you. "

"Thank you," Maura whispered, her breathing slowing and sobs disappearing to intermittent hiccups. _I love you. _

"Always," Jane answered, lightly caressing her tangled curls. _I love you too._

* * *

**A/N: I know this is way late, and I think it's a little weird, but I still wanted to get the story out. The head kiss killed me in feels and flails – their first kiss ! I'd love to hear what you thought, thanks for reading : ) **

**P.S. Thanks youre-gorgeous-my-friend for being so lovely and supportive! I lurves me some you **


End file.
